1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to proximity based call management of calls between wireless mobile telephones and fixed wire line telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telecommunications have become an accepted part of every day life. In an increasingly mobile society, mobile telephones and telecommunications devices have become commonplace. Cell phones and other mobile telecommunications devices offer the ability to be in contact or reachable at all times and places. However, users of mobile phones typically have more than one phone number at which they can be reached (e.g., mobile, home, office, etc.). For example, cellular telephone users may also have a landline phone number for their home or office. Receiving a call on a mobile phone can be more expensive or less convenient than receiving a phone call on the user's landline phone. Mobile phones also may be susceptible to a relative quality of service degradation as compared to a landline telephone.
There are times when a mobile phone user had rather receive calls on a landline rather than a mobile phone. Thus, when a mobile phone user is at home or at the office, a mobile phone user may wish to take calls on the home or office landline phone rather than a mobile phone.